Three Months of Summer
by love alice
Summary: A lot can happen within three months of summer. Friendships made, relationships broken, love discovered. [Everyone is in high school and the drama never ends. The story of how Edward and Rosalie fell in love. AH/AU] Based off my previous story "Two is Better Than One." (but so much better)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So it's been a while. Like over a few years a while. I recently went back and reread one of my favorite Rosalie/Edward fanfics from back then. I never finished it the time and in order for me to finish it this time I had to go back and read it all over again. This inspired me to reread my own story._ _And wow, I died of embarrassment_ _. I'm very thankful for all those who supported "Two is Better Than One" back then, and I'm sorry I never finished it. I was in high school back then and now I'm a senior in college. I thought that it would be a good idea to finish the story, but I could not work with what I already posted. So I've decided to write a complete new story. It will primarily be just like TBTO. It starts with the Hales moving to Forks and it will have the same ending I originally planned it to have. How it gets from start to end will differ though. It will have 3 parts. Part 1 will mainly be in Rosalie's POV, part 2 in Edward's, and part 3 will be a mixture of both. I think this for the best, and I hope you guys enjoy this take 2 of TBTO._

* * *

 **PART I**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Sometimes I think the world is out to get me just because things never go the way I want them to go. I had an established group of friends, in a town and state I loved and grew up in, and it was the middle of my junior year in high school. Within a little over a year I would graduate and continue onto university to study education to become a teacher. I had everything and everything was going according to plan. It didn't bother me that I did not have a boyfriend. I played that role of the tragically single friend so well. Always giving advice to my friends who were in relationships and there for them when those relationships failed. It was only high school, and I didn't understand how some of my peers were already on their 3rd relationship when I never had a single one. Things were good though. I busied myself with other activities like junior body President and co-captain of the girl's swim team, and babysitting for a few neighbors. But all of that became irrelevant on thanksgiving of that year.

My parents announced casually over thanksgiving dinner that we would be moving over Christmas break. My twin brother Jasper was content with this turn of events in our lives. I knew that he would feel like that since he never felt like he fit in at our high school full of jocks and preps. He actually looked relieved upon hearing the news. I on the other hand, was not thrilled at all. First of all, we were moving to a town called Forks in nowheresville Washington. Forks. Really? That was an indicator right there. Secondly, Washington is all the way across the country. We're in Michigan. My life is in Michigan and my parents want to up root us. My father announced that the hospital near Forks competitively offered him a position on a recommendation from my father's closest friend Carlisle Cullen. I don't know much about my father's friends but he's mentioned Carlisle a few times in passing when telling stories of his college days.

My mother then mentioned, trying to appeal to me, that Carlisle Cullen had children our age. The youngest, only a year younger than Jasper and I, Alice and the oldest, exactly our age, Edward. She winked at me after saying Edward's name. Ever since I turned 16, my mother has been insisting that I should start dating. She does this thing whenever we go out together to point out all of the decently cute boys my age and tells me to go talk to them. I of course get embarrassed beyond belief at my mother, and insist that she leave me alone on the topic of boys. Apparently this is going to keep continuing until I actually do start dating.

"Don't you remember the Cullens?" My mother asked me. I had not the slightest clue who the Cullens were. "You were probably too young to remember. That's where you two were born. We lived there up till you guys were about three and then we moved to Michigan."

"We're from Forks?" This was certainly news to me. To think that I spent the first few years of life there.

"Yes. Carlisle didn't really need to give a recommendation for your father. Everyone knows him at the hospital already since he used to work there. Your father and I never sold our house in Forks, in hopes that we would always come back. I know you've always thought of the town here in Michigan as your home, but we always knew it was never permanent."

Couldn't my family have waited to move until after I graduated? The rest of thanksgiving dinner was spent with me arguing over multiple facts that my life truly meant to be lived in Michigan. The decision was already made though, and we would move to Forks, Washington the first week in January.

The last few weeks of school before Christmas break I spent saying goodbye to friends and teachers. These were friends I've known since kindergarten and teachers who've helped shape my education. I felt like I was losing so much. All of these people, places, and memories I have to leave behind to move back to a place I don't even remember. Dramatically I kept thinking how my world was falling apart. In reality things would be fine. My friends threw me a goodbye party on the last day of the semester and that was the last time I saw them. I spent most of Christmas break helping my family pack things and wallowing in my own silly self-pity.

On our last night in Michigan, I was packing up the rest of my clothes when Jasper knocked on my door and came in. My twin brother and I are polar opposites. I had a lot friends and enjoyed making connections with other people, whereas Jasper preferred to have a few close friends and hardly ever talked to anyone else. I spent my free time with activities like swimming and shopping, and he spent his free time alone in his room reading a book. If it wasn't for our striking resemblance I wouldn't think he was even my twin bother. But somehow he was, and he was my best friend, partner in crime forever.

"So tell me why on the eve before the move that you're somehow still not packed yet?" He strode over to where I was on the floor trying to fold shirts and put them in a box.

"I'm almost done. I just have to finish these drawers." I opened up another drawer, this one full of pants and started putting them in a separate box. I admit, I do have way too many clothes and I didn't think it would have taken me this long to pack my whole wardrobe.

"Father told me a bit about his friend, Carlisle's family when we used to live there." Jasper began as he sat down next to me. "As you already know Carlisle is a doctor there at the hospital our father is transferring to. His wife, Esme remodels homes and has been taking care of our old house while we've been away for thirteen years. Their son Edward, who is also 16, and their daughter Alice, who is 15, both go to the high school there. Apparently we used to spend so much time with Edward and Alice. Father showed me a recent photo of their family. He also showed me this."

Jasper handed me worn photograph. In the photograph sat four restless looking toddlers on a couch. I first noticed myself in the photograph, blond hair dressed in shades of pink. I had my arm around the shoulders of a boy with bronze messy hair, who also had his arm around my shoulder. _Edward._ We were both grinning at the camera. Next to the boy sat Jasper who looked so calm for a three year old. And next to Jasper sat girl who looked younger than the rest. She was smaller than everyone else and her face was fuller. _Alice._ I vaguely remembered their names.

Jasper sat with me as I finished packing all my clothes well into the middle of the night. He told me that he did not really remember our time in Forks either. Besides the photo that he showed me, our family didn't have any other photos from that time. Jasper explained to me that father told him that they had left a majority of our belongings in Forks when we left so hastily. He mentioned that father didn't elaborate as to why we had left in such a hurry. I asked Jasper what the Cullens looked like now from the picture he saw. He described Carlisle as tall, blond and handsome. His wife Esme was beautiful and petite. Both very young looking for their age. Their son Edward, he described as maybe handsome but definitely my type.

"My type?" I stopped momentarily and gave him an incredulous glare.

"Yeah, you know the type of guy who looks like he doesn't try at all but is probably trying the hardest, kind of like you. Plus, from that old photograph you two look adorable together." He teased me.

"Jasper, I don't have a type." Which was mostly true. I didn't have a type since I didn't bother myself with trying to even work out which type of guys I was attracted to. He didn't push the topic any further and went on to talk about the daughter, Alice. He described her as being cute and that was all. I think I noticed a hint of blush appear on my brother's face as he mentioned her. There were very little things that ever made Jasper blush.

When all my clothes were in boxes it was about 1am at night. Jasper had left me alone by then so that he could sleep. As I laid in my bed in my empty room full of boxes, I couldn't help but think back to how just a month ago I had the rest of my high school career planned out. Now my life is altering. Jasper assured me earlier that things would work out and that this was a good thing. Things were changing and change is good, he told me. I took his advice at the time, but I couldn't see how anything good would come from uprooting my seemingly perfect life here in Michigan.

* * *

The next day we finally arrived in Forks, Washington mid afternoon. When we came upon our old house I got a sense of familiarity. Inside the house all of our old furniture sat with cloths cover them. I wondered if my old room was still perfectly preserved. Surprisingly I remembered how exactly to get to my room. On the door were wooden letters, Rosalie, painted in pink. I opened the door with anticipation. Inside was a room painted in a very light shade of pink, but all the furniture was missing.

"After we left, I had all thelbelongings and furniture in the bedrooms shipped over. I was willing to part with the living room furniture everything else, but you and Jasper's rooms I could not leave behind." My mother said as she came up behind me.

While we waited for the rest of our furniture to get here Jasper and I offered to go get groceries. It really was an adventure to even find the small grocery store located in downtown Forks. I felt like I had stepped back 100 years. The downtown area of Forks consisted of one street. On it was only about 20 stores on each side clearly owned by families in the town. The family owned grocery store was limited in variety. They didn't carry almost any of the specific products my mother had wrote down on the grocery list. As we were browsing the produce section, a petite lady with caramel colored hair and who was overall, beautiful, started waving at us from across the store. Jasper waved back at her like he knew who she was. She then began to approach seemingly ever so excited to greet us.

"Rosalie, dear, how are you?" She approached me first and gave me a very welcoming hug. She did the same with Jasper and he greeted her warmly. I didn't know who she was, but Jasper seemed to know. And then it dawned on me.

"Oh right, Mrs. Cullen. Nice to meet you."

"You don't have to call me that dear. Esme is fine." She gave me a reassuring smile. "Last time I saw you two, you were still in diapers! I can't believe it's been so long. We're all very happy to have you back." Esme then went on to invite our family over for dinner tonight knowing that we would probably be tired from all the moving. Jasper and I both accepted her invitation. Mother would be glad that she wouldn't have to cook tonight. Before Esme left us, she gave us both a hug and expressed how much she missed us. I may not have remembered Esme from my earlier childhood but I could tell she was genuinely happy to see us. Esme radiated motherly love and somewhere deep down in my memories that feeling registered.

Thankfully the movers arrived right on time and we began to unpack for the majority of the day. I was glad when it was time to stop and head over to the Cullen's for dinner. I didn't bother to change out of the clothes I was wearing all day while we were unpacking. Most of my things were still packed in boxes and it didn't occur to me that maybe a sweatshirt and leggings might be a little too informal for dinner at someone else's home, but my father assured me that the Cullen's would not mind. If the rest of the family was anything like the wife then I'm sure they wouldn't care either.

When we arrived at the Cullen's house Esme was there to greet us. She took the time to hug us all and welcome us into her home. As she led us to the dining room, Esme pointed out little details in their home like where the bathroom was or explained a piece of the many art forms they had in their house. I thought my own mother over adorned our house in lavish things, but the Cullen's had definitely outdone her. Their own house was a piece of art itself. When we arrived at the dining room, the rest of Esme's family was standing there waiting for our arrival.

Esme went over to her husband and kissed him on the cheek and looked back at us with a huge smile of excitement. "So good to finally see you again. It's been how long? And look how much the twins have grown!" Carlisle told my father as he went in to hug him and shake his hand. Carlisle was beautiful, way better than the description Jasper gave him. Carlisle then greeted my mother and turned to us, "Jasper, Rosalie, you two have grown so much. It's been too long. You probably don't remember us. This is Alice." He gestured to the short girl on the side of him. Alice had black short hair almost pixie like. She was very cute as Jasper had described and very animated.

"Hi Jasper!" Alice went to shake Jasper's hand, and I could have sworn that he blushed again. A record second time in one week. Alice then greeted me by giving me a hug just like her parents had done. "Rosalie! We're going to be great friends." She told me. The rest of her family smiled at her like that was a perfectly normally thing to say to someone you just met. I could tell Alice was genuinely honest about it though. My first impression of her told me that I really hoped that we would be great friends.

Carlisle then stepped aside revealing his son. "And this is Edward." He patted his son on the shoulder as Edwards stepped towards us.

"Very pleased to meet all of you." He nodded at us, and then stepped back. There was no warm hug from him like the rest of his family members. Not even acknowledgement to our apparent presence. Edward was just as beautiful as the rest of them. His hair was bronze and messy like the little toddler in the old photograph sitting next to me. His features were very handsome similar to his fathers. I got the feeling that he didn't want to be here greeting his new neighbors but he did so to please his parents. Full disclosure though: my teenage hormones told me that Edward was very, very hot.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART I**

* * *

Chapter Two:

I was suddenly aware of how nervous I became that I was in the same room as Edward. To make things more complicated for me, Edward and I were seated right next to each other at the dinner table. I had never once remembered being so nervous in front of a male. But here I was, seated next to Edward Cullen, hands shaking so bad I had clasped them together under the table so no one saw. On the other side of me sat Jasper. It was confronting to know I had him for support, even though he would never know. Thankfully Edward hardly ever spoke in the beginning of dinner. It was a blessing for me. I'm sure if he wanted to talk I could have responded civilly, but my once stone cold heart to the male sex was doing summersaults, and I could not concentrate while Edward was sitting next to me.

I took it upon myself to try to talk to him though, since he would not start the conversation and it seemed rude to just ignore him. "So apparently we knew each other when we were younger." I began, hoping that he would reply and that we could start some kind of conversation.

"I don't really remember." Edward replied while staring at his food. I got a vibe from him that he probably did not want to continue this conversation with me. I suddenly felt offended. Here I was just trying to be friendly, and I was getting shut down.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" I asked him, all nervousness fading away. Clearly I was doing everything correctly. I greeted him, tried to entice conversation, and yet nothing. I was getting nothing from him and it was kind of irritating.

"No…you're…I'm sorry." He stopped at that, still looking at his food. I just decided to leave it at that. Edward was the definition of what a male model should look like, but he was really detached and that kind of was a turn off. I decided that my teenage brain's immediate crush on this guy was premature. He couldn't even articulate a single sentence.

"One of my first memories involves you." Edward finally stopped looking at his food and turned to look me in the eyes. I would take back everything I said. Edward's eyes were green and magnificent and just everything. They made me feel like I couldn't look at him directly for more than a second for fear of exploding. But I knew this was just a crush. "Esme had taken me and you out of daycare early because we were both sick. She brought us back here and made us chicken noodle soup. I specifically remember you puking all over that very kitchen floor." He motioned to the kitchen. I never really considered remembering anything before the age of 4, but I vaguely had some recollection of a small Edward yelling 'Rose-lee' as I did empty contents over a pristine white tiled floor.

"I think I kind of remember that." I told him with a somewhat nervous laugh. My nerves were creeping back in. I tried to suppress them with thoughts like: this was Edward, the kid who saw me puke on his kitchen floor and still remembered it; and the guy who just wasn't paying me any attention. Somehow it didn't matter what I tried to make myself think of him. Edward made me nervous, there was no denying that.

The rest of dinner went well. Edward had actually continued to converse with me. He told me things of other stuff he remembered, that I had forgot. He said he considered me his best friend during our daycare days, and when my family moved away, he thought that he would never see me again. He said how he still kept a picture of all four of us; him, me, Jasper, and Alice, all sitting on a couch. I asked him why he kept something like that and he explained that we were his first friends. It meant something to him. He was nostalgic. I then should have went on and told him that I still had the same photo, but I only just discovered it the other day, so I didn't say anything.

Alice had mentioned that she didn't even have the slightest recollection of us. We all laughed at her bluntness. She then went on to ask us if we would be at school tomorrow and when Jasper replied 'Of course' she then went on to tell us the ins-and-outs of Forks High School. There wasn't much to know. It was a small town, so of course the high school was small. During my time listening to Alice ramble on about the local high school, I sensed Edward looking at me multiple times. It wasn't like a glance, but more like he was really looking at me, studying my face, or my reactions to what Alice was saying. After some point, I wanted him to keep looking at me. I was strangely intrigued by him.

When dinner was done and everyone was cleaning up, I was strategically trying to get Edward alone so that I could personally say goodbye to him. Unfortunately for me, Alice had pinned her hip to mine after declaring us new besties. She asked my choice of outfit for the night, which I confessed was not my normal attire. She released a huge sigh of relief at this and then began asking me where I shopped. This somehow led to a deep conversation about clothes. I was instantly captivated with Alice then. I loved my friends back in Michigan, but not a single one of them related to my interest in fashion. Alice was smart and she knew what she was talking about. We would get along really well.

Eventually though, I was worried that I would not be able to say goodbye to Edward like I wanted to. Thankfully for me, Edward sought me out and interrupted my conversation with his sister. "It was…really good to see you again Rosalie." I could feel him struggling to find the right words. I smiled back at him, unable to come up with anything to say in reply. _Damn this crush_. He left just as quickly as he came, and I felt like the world's biggest loser for not saying what I had wanted to say. ' _Oh Edward, it was really good to see you too, and I hope that we can continue where we left off 13 years ago_.' Too much too soon? Probably. Maybe it was best that I didn't say anything. This crush on Edward Cullen was new territory for me and I didn't know how to handle myself. Only one evening with the guy has got me so nervous that I can't even keep constant eye contact with him, and I get so nervous that I start fidgeting with my hands.

Later after we returned home, I was helping Jasper organize his room. I had mostly finished my room. Jasper had been too busy helping our parents with the rest if the house that he neglected to even unpack his boxes for his room.

"I kind of remember the Cullens from seeing them tonight. It's so strange being back here. Remembering things I didn't know that I knew." I said to Jasper as I was putting books on the shelf.

"Same. I wondered why we ever left. Father and mother seem to never talk about it. Up until thanksgiving when they told us that we would move, they never mentioned Forks. I wonder if they're hiding something." Jasper trailed off in thought. I wondered the same things too. "It looked like you and Edward hit it off." He winked at me. I threw a book towards him, but intentionally missing.

"Very funny. I could say the same for you and Alice," I said. He laughed but he didn't reply to me. Instead he asked me what I planned on wearing to school for our first day tomorrow. I knew he was distracting me from teasing him any further, but I couldn't not answer his question. Of course I knew exactly what my outfit would be tomorrow. First impressions were everything, and I also kind of wanted to impress Edward. He'd only seen me in comfy clothes. Wait till he sees how well I can put myself together.

* * *

I was purposely trying to make us late on the first day. Not late enough that we would miss our classes, but late enough so that everyone else was already there as they watched us pull in the parking lot. It was the beginning of January which meant snowy cold mornings. I was a bit disappointed that I couldn't show up to school with the top off my red BMW. We would just have to make do with the top on. Finally when I was sure that I was ready and that the timing for our arrival would be perfect, I put on my Dior over the knee boots and Red Valentino black coat.

Just as I had thought, Jasper and I arrived to an almost full parking lot. I could feel the stares of everyone watching us pull into the lot. I spotted tiny Alice waving us down from across the lot. It looked like she had saved us a spot next to their car. I spotted Edward as I drove closer, and two other people were with them that I didn't know.

"Wow Rosalie. You look fantastic." Alice said as I stepped out of the car. I thanked her and walked over to where they were huddled together in the cold. Jasper followed me over. We never really kept the same company, or had the same friends, but I guess this was an exception since we didn't know anyone. We were in this together. Or maybe he wanted to see Alice. I guessed the latter.

"Good morning," I greeted Edward, and he smiled back in return. I caught him glancing me up and down. I noticed a girl standing next to him. She was pale in comparison to Edward's beauty. Her face was plain and she dressed in simple attire. She looked to Edward like she was waiting to be introduced.

"I'm Emmett by the way." A guy stepped in front of my view of Edward and the girl standing next to him. He was a really big muscular guy. "Nice to meet you." He shook Jasper's hand and reached out to shake my hand but instead he grabbed it and bent to kiss it. I was a little taken aback by his gesture but it was really cute that he did it. I smiled at him and introduced myself back. Emmett was handsome, tall, and had the most sincere smile.

"Em come one, give her some space," Edward said as he tapped Emmett on the shoulder. I hinted at a very small jealous tone to his voice. Emmett moved out of the middle of the circle we had created and stepped over to stand by me. The girl next to Edward was still looking to him to be introduced. Who was she? And why didn't she say anything?

"This is Bella." Alice grabbed the girl next to Edward by the shoulders and gave her a light squeeze. "And Bella, this is Rosalie and Jasper. Our friends that I've been talking about." I wondered what all Alice had told them about us.

"Oh right, nice to meet you." There was no handshake or anything else from Bella besides that. The first bell rang for class to start and Edward and Bella said goodbye and left towards the school hand in hand.

"Bella is Edward's girlfriends," Alice explained after they were gone. I sensed she was watching me as I may have dropped my jaw to the floor at the realization that Edward was dating plain Jane. I could feel myself getting jealous, and slightly crushed that Edward even had a girlfriend.

"So then are you and Emmett…?" I asked her while trying to evade any suspicions my face might have been giving away.

"Alice and I?" Emmett choked on the water he was drinking. "No. Never. I love her but she's like a little sister to me." He patted her on the head in an endearing way. We started walking towards the school building and Alice told us she'll catch us later as she skipped off. Jasper then said bye and went off after her. It was really cute to see my brother trying. Emmett walked me to my first class while talking the whole time. He was really cute actually and made me laugh multiple times.

While I sat in my first class of the day, I wondered how Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Bella made up a group of friends. They were all very different individuals. Edward was quiet and cryptic, I wasn't really sure what else he was other than the fact that he resembled a god. Alice was outspoken, fun, and quirky. Emmett was buff, charismatic, and cheerful. And Bella, well she just Bella. It was even perplexing to think that Edward and Bella were together. I didn't see how they made sense. For a split second I thought of how Edward and I might have looked cute together. That should have been me holding his hand. I quickly locked out any more of these thoughts that started to flood my head. I mean, he could have mentioned over our conversation at dinner last night that he had a girlfriend. Then I wouldn't have got my hopes up like I did. Now I felt like some silly little teenager with a crush. I would get over it, I was sure.

I continued to my next few classes of the morning. I passed the others in between classes and they stopped to say hi. Even Bella, I was surprised. It was comforting to have them though. On my first day of school and I had already made friends. Misfits they all were, but it somehow made sense.

When I arrived at the cafeteria, I could feel everyone watching me all except Alice who was motioning me to come sit at their table. Jasper was already there sitting next to her. The only open seat available was between Bella and Emmett and I silently cursed to myself. I didn't mind Emmett at all, but I just didn't like Bella. There was something about her, or maybe it just the fact that Edward had his arms around her.

I took my seat at the table. Emmett causal wrapped his arm around the back of my chair. I wasn't sure if he was just being nice to me all day, but I now realized that he's been flirting with me. Maybe if I didn't spend the whole morning thinking about other stuff I would have noticed. "How are you liking Forks so far?" Emmett asked me.

"It's really small," was all I could come up with. In my peripheral view I noticed Edward smirk at my obvious observation. "You guys have been really welcoming though," I quickly added.

"Of course Rosalie. You and Jasper are practically family to us, right Edward?" Even though Alice didn't need her brother's answer, she looked to him anyways.

"Yeah, of course." He replied with his irritatingly perfectly voice.

"What about your classes? What do you have next?" Emmett asked.

"I have Japanese 101."

"Hey Edward has that class! And here I thought I would know no one else that would be interested in learning Japanese. That's the hardest language class you can take. Well I think so."

I mentally checked out of the conversation momentarily. I should have probably been less thrilled than I was to have one class with Edward, considering that I was trying to forget that he was hot and that I was developing a crush. This is what happens when you've suppressed all of your girly emotions of whaling over boys since you hit puberty a few years back. It was all coming out now.

When I arrived in Japanese class after lunch, Edward was already there. I noticed that there was an empty seat next to him. I started walking in the opposite direction looking for another empty seat. There weren't any open so I reluctantly went to take the seat next to him.

"I uh… I kicked out the kid that usually sits in this spot." Edward half smiled at me as I sat down.

"Thank you?" I wasn't sure to be flattered by his statement. I guess what he was trying to say was that he had saved me a spot. I also guess that I was flattered. Actually I was over impressed. That same nervous feeling started creeping in again, just like how I sat next to him during dinner last night.

"You didn't say you had a girlfriend. How long have you two been together?" Oh no, I shouldn't have asked. I really didn't want to know anything about her and him, but at the same time I really did want to know.

"Bella and I have been together since the beginning of the school year. So about five months." Class began after that. I did not have much opportunity to talk to Edward during class. When we were allowed to speak to each other it was only in Japanese of practice dialogs. Edward would ask me a question and I would respond. Then I'd ask him the question back and he would respond similar to my previous response. There were some giggles in between our Japanese speech. It was mainly Edward's fault. He would say something incorrectly, and then I would correct him and pronounce it the right way. He would then say it again incorrectly, which I wasn't sure if he doing it on purpose or not, but I would then giggle and then he would giggle at me. I couldn't help it. I was sure after the first few times that he was purposely doing it just to get me to laugh.

"You should work on your pronunciation," I told him as we were walking out of the classroom once the bell rang.

"What's wrong with my Japanese?"

"Everything." I was pretty sure that he was flirting with me then. But just as we were walking into the hallway, I saw Bella coming towards us. Whatever moment we were having was instantly gone. It wasn't really even sure that it was a moment.

Before Bella reached us I decided to go. She was only coming to see Edward I was sure and I did not want to stand there awkwardly while they kissed or whatever. The rest of the school day was great. I met some girls who were on the swim team and I asked if I could possibly come to their next practice. Just because we had moved I wasn't going to give away my extracurriculars. I would find some way to run for senior president next year, but first I needed to integrate myself into the Forks High School community, starting with swim team. It's not surprising that growing up I aspired to be President of The United States. I was a natural born leader and trendsetter. I always held some leadership role every year in school. Before we moved I had finally attained a high role of junior body vice president. But that didn't last long since I'm in Forks now.

After school, Emmett found me while I was heading out to my car. "Are you coming to next Friday's basketball game? I'm going to be there. On the court. Because I'm part of the team."

"Rosalie you should come! Bella never comes with me to them." Alice approached behind us. Surprisingly Jasper was not with her. I mean, it was clear that he liked Alice and he was with her every opportunity he got.

"Alice come on, sports aren't really my thing." Bella joined in, hand in hand with Edward. I mentally did an eye roll. Why did they have to be so nauseating? Well if Bella wasn't going then I'd go.

"I'll go with you Alice." She thanked me for agreeing to come with her. It wasn't like I didn't like sports. I actually enjoyed sports. Jasper didn't care for them, so when our father wanted to go to a football, basketball, or baseball game I would always agree to go with him so that Jasper wouldn't have to suffer through it. It is how my father and I bond, I guess since we don't really spend one-on-one time together outside of sports.

"Hell yeah! Now I'm going to have Rosalie cheer me on. Things could not get any better." Emmet winked at me. He was kind of beautiful I realized then. Not beautiful like Edward. No. They were two completely separate opposite guys, and yet I found myself drawn to each.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 1**

* * *

Chapter Three: **  
**

The next two weeks went by pretty fast. I ended up going to one of swim team's practices on the first Wednesday evening. The team was not the best. They were kind of shit, but it's all I had so I told them I would join. I would be their savior and bring the team some success. It was great to have friends outside of the little misfit group of Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Bella. Emmett had his basketball team and practically everyone else at school as friends, Alice had a small separate group of friends in her grade, Edward had Bella, Bella had Edward, Jasper had Alice and that was all he needed. Now I had swim team. I also had Alice, but whenever I was usually with Alice, there was Bella. And I hardly ever talked to Bella. She was my least favorite person. I was looking forward to actually spending alone time with Alice, even if we were at a basketball game full of people.

I had Edward in Japanese class, but that was all. I enjoyed the time I got to spend with him in class, even if we're speaking a different language and only saying simple phrases. It was the best part of my day. I would walk into class, Edward would have my seat saved for me, he would ask me about my day, I would tell him how Mike Newton tried to flirt with me, and Edward would respond "Poor kid," or how Jessica asked me where I got my Channel bag from, and then class would start. When it came to the part in class for us to orally practice dialogs with each other, my partner would always be Edward. We would play the game of mispronouncing words and laughing about it. Once class was over, Bella would come and I would leave.

Our misfit group would eat lunch together and meet up before and after school. Of course Emmett monopolized our conversations when we were together. No one stopped him though, because we all enjoyed his cheerful jokes and the stories he had to share. Alice would chime in sometimes and Emmett and her would go back and forth about nothing. I could see how they were friends before us. It never made sense to me in the first few days here how these four were ever friends with their differences.

I watched as Alice and my brother grew closer each day. He never tells me anything about Alice, but he didn't have to. I could tell he was happy and I would never push him to tell me how he felt. I just knew. Alice on the other hand, cornered me on Thursday as I was walking to class and demanded to know if my brother liked her. I told her nothing except that I would not tell my brother's business. Alice was upset, but not seriously. She would figure it out or Jasper would tell her himself.

It was now Friday evening and I was waiting for Alice to pick me up so we could ride together to the basketball game. I was told to dress in the school's colors, but I decided to stick with my black and grey ensemble. There was no way I was going to wear anything yellow or blue. I'm all for school spirit, just as long as it doesn't compromise fashion.

Alice arrived right on time. I waved Jasper goodbye as I walked out the door. He was curled up on the couch reading a book. I was surprised Jasper was not coming along just because Alice was going. I guess he had to draw the line somewhere. I hurried to get into Alice's car and took my seat in the front passenger.

"Are you ready to RUMBLE!" Alice sang to me. There was never a dull moment with her. I playfully laughed at her as she continued to sing the rest of the song, beats included, as she pulled out of my driveway.

I heard a cough come from the back seat and turned to look around to see who else was here. "Hi," Bella said as she gave me a weak smile.

"What is she doing here?" I ignored Bella and turned back to Alice.

"Bella is here because I begged her to, and eventually she said yes." Alice responded matter-of-factly.

"I thought she never came. This was supposed to be just you and me."

"I'm right here guys," Bella tried to say, but I pretended not to hear her. Alice actually didn't hear her I assumed, because she started talking just as Bella was right in the middle of her sentence.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I should have told you. But I kind of thought this would be fun if it was a girl's night out with my girls. Come on, it'll be fun."

Spending my free time with Bella was not my definition of fun. There was nothing fun about her. We clearly had different interests, albeit Edward didn't count, and we hardly ever talked. She was not my friend and I had no intentions of changing that. She was the peasant girl who cleaned out my chamber pots. It was a rude thing of me to say, but I couldn't see myself ever liking Bella. I mean, maybe if we met under different circumstances. Like if Bella wasn't Edward's girlfriend. Then maybe I'd like her. Maybe. I tried convincing myself that this had nothing to do with Edward, but my mind always went back to him.

I told myself to suck it up and deal with Bella being with us tonight. It didn't turn out to be such a hard task since Bella never says much. We stood in the student section of the crowd and cheered on the basketball team. Emmett blew me a few kisses while he was on the court. I had to admit, it was really cute of him. Every time he did it, everyone would follow where he threw the kiss and they'd all look at me. I liked the attention. A girl told me I was really lucky to have Emmett as a boyfriend, and I politely told her that we weren't together. Did people think we were? I did let Emmett openly flirt with me all the time. And besides Alice, he was practically my closest friend here. I tried imagining us together. We would make a good looking couple.

To my surprise, Forks won the basketball game. I watched as Emmett basically carried the team to victory. I had a lot fun with Alice. She was kind of person who knew all the cheers and chants, who screamed and yelled at all the right moments. It was thrilling being next to her. I was so involved in the game that I hardly forgot Bella was with us. She was on Alice's other side and she was the kind of person who didn't cheer or yell. She just stood with us and watched the game.

We waited after the game to congratulate Emmett. When he finally came out the locker room and found us, he picked me up and spun me around. "We won!" He said as set me down. Usually I would have hated if someone picked me up like that, but coming from Emmett I did not mind it as much. "So, whose parents aren't home tonight because we're partying." He opened up his duffle bag just a little for us to peek. Inside was a bottle was some cheap fruity vodka.

"Where'd you get that?" Bella asked him.

"I got this from a friend of friend. And no, we can't go to your place since your dad's a cop. Rosalie what about you?" I shook my head no. My parents are home and I think they would not approve of this.

"We can go back to my house. I'll just let Edward know that we're partying." Alice pulled out her phone and began texting her brother. I was a little shocked at how casually they were about this. They were planning to drink. Alice of all people. I never suspected. I shouldn't have gotten as excited as I was though. Tonight there would be booze and Edward. Probably a terrible combination. What the hell.

* * *

Pulling up into the Cullen's driveway I spotted my car already there. Alice informed me that she also texted Jasper telling him about the little party they were throwing. It would just be the six of us apparently. Which was okay. There wouldn't have been enough vodka for any more people anyways. Emmett pulled in after us in his huge Jeep. When we got inside, Jasper and Edward were sitting around, probably talking about the book Jasper was reading earlier. I had noticed that those two had similarity hobbies.

"Who's ready for shots?" Emmett yelled and went straight to the kitchen and started pulling out small glasses. He really made himself at home. I wondered if they did this often.

We all went to gather around the kitchen to take shots. After the first shot, Jasper stopped, saying that he would probably be the one to drive the rest of us home. God bless his heart. After two more shots, Bella quit. Typical. If there was one person I could pick out from our group to back down so soon it would have been her. After our forth shot Alice stepped out. She was tiny so she had a legitimate excuse. Emmett, Edward and I kept going till the bottle was empty. I lost track of how many we were at. Maybe six or seven in total. Alice turned on some music for us and she began to dance. I was starting to feel pretty good so I joined her. I glanced over at Edward to see if he was watching me, but he was talking to Bella. Emmett was watching me though. I went over to sit on his lap.

"Do you guys do this often?" I asked him. He responded with a yes and then said some other things after that. I got distracted watching over his shoulder what looked like Edward and Bella having a sort of disagreement.

"Who wants to put this empty bottle to use? Now we have six people we can finally play spin the bottle." Emmett said as he lifted me off of his lap and grabbed the empty bottle of vodka. I, of course, agreed since my only kissable options were either him or Edward. It would be a win-win either way. It appeared that everyone else also mutually agreed as we all made a circle on the floor.

"I don't think this is fair for Edward and me," Bella said.

"Oh come on Bella. Lighten up!" Emmett patted her on the back. "I'll go first." Emmett spun the bottle and it landed on Bella. Everyone looked to Edward, but he didn't object, I could tell that he trusted his friends. So Emmett went to lean in and give Bella a kiss on the forehead. "See? It's fun! Ok, Edward you're next." Emmett handed the bottle to Edward. So when Edward spun the bottle it just happen to land on me. Here was my chance, I get to kiss Edward. I've been secretly dreaming about kissing him even though I keep swearing to myself that I needed to get over this little crush.

"I don't want to play this anymore. It isn't fun." Edward said. What? We were about to have the best first kiss and he doesn't want to? It was probably Bella's fault and he was doing this for her.

"You're such a pussy," I mumbled at him loud enough for everyone to hear. That was probably the wrong thing to say if you wanted a guy to kiss you. But really, at about now those six or seven shots were drowning me mentally.

"Well you're a bitch." He mumbled back to me. If he didn't sound so serious about it I would have joked it off. Everyone awkwardly sat there in shock at this turn of events.

"No I'm not. What did I do to you?" Now I was getting defensive. I knew I should just leave it but he insulted me. That was something I would never want to hear from him. He was supposed to be on my side. This was Bella's fault.

"It's not me. Bella tells me how you treat her. She worries that you don't like her." Edward's voice was beginning to rise. I could tell where this was heading and I was too fueled to stop.

"Maybe if Bella didn't whine about everything, I would like her just a tad bit more." I would have gone to say so much more if Emmett hadn't interrupted.

"Woah, let's calm down here."

I couldn't continue to sit with them, so I got up and left. Without thinking, I went to go stand outside on the balcony, purposely slamming the door. I shouldn't be overreacting like I am. I blame it all on the shots I took of that cheap vodka. It was a stupid idea to come out on the balcony in this cold weather, but it was my nearest escape exit. Now I was stuck out here.

I heard the door open and shut behind me, and a blanket placed over my shoulders.

"I'm sorry for what I said about you." Edward joined me. "It was out of line." He stood with me in silence for a while. He was really a gentleman and I was thankful for the blanket because I was freezing. I was still upset at him, and instead of being mature and apologizing back I just stood there. "Don't you have anything to say?" I shook my head. "You don't want to apologize for anything?"

"I have nothing to apologize for." Which at the moment felt true because I was still upset. Edward didn't push any further and left me alone. Because I was stubborn I stayed out on that cold balcony with the blanket he had given me now wrapped tightly around my body. A few minutes later Jasper came and got me to take me home. He knew me so well and he knew that I would have stayed out on the balcony all night if I had to. Thankfully Emmett and Bella were not riding with us. I didn't bother asking Jasper how they were going to get home when he had promised them a ride.

When we got home I went straight to my bed. I was drunk, an angry and irrational drunk. I wouldn't be surprised if any of them never talked to me again. It was that bad, I told myself. But somehow I felt like I just made the biggest mistake. My friends all hate me now, and Edward hates me the most. I started crying into my pillow until I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to someone tapping my shoulder. I opened my eyes to find Jasper sitting on the edge of my bed, with a glass of water and a muffin for me. I closed my eyes and grunted.

"Rough night?" He asked. I opened my eyes just so that I could roll them at him. I sat up and took the water he offered and then the muffin. I instantly felt a headache in my head and my stomach sore.

"Thanks Jaz. Listen, I'm sorry about last night." I began, but he cut me off.

"No need to apologize." He assured me. But now that I had sobered up, I realized I had made some stupid mistakes last night. I insulted Edward, said bad things about his girlfriend to his face. I mean I do it all the time, but I never vocalize my dislike towards Bella. And then when he tried to reach out and apologize, I shut him out. Of course Jasper was there for me, he would always be.

"What have they said about me?" I asked him. I could see him deciding on what to say.

"Well Emmett thinks you're hot when you're upset. Alice doesn't understand what happened. Bella feels like it's all her fault, and Edward hasn't talked to anyone."

I knew Alice would probably want answers. I wouldn't be surprised if she left me texts or randomly came over today to talk. And yes, this was all Bella's fault. She clearly told Edward things about me that weren't true. I had always been nice enough to her right? It bugged me that Jasper didn't know anything about Edward.

Jasper sat with me while I finished my muffin and drank all the water. I then handed him the glass back and he left. I decided to shower and get dressed and go to Alice and Edward instead. I had some mending to do.

Alice greeted me with a hug which was usual. So meant that she was not upset, and that as a good sign. She then started with asking what had happened last night. I weighted my options on what I should tell her. I went with telling her everything, from the beginning. I had to let someone in on my inner turmoil. By now I trusted Alice, and I knew she could handle the truth. So I told her how I first though that Edward was the most beautiful guy I've ever seen. And how he made me nervous whenever we were together. How we kind of flirt in Japanese class, and how I just get this vibe that we should be together. I then laughed about the 'be together' part, because that was unlikely and I felt silly for ever mentioning it. And then I told her how I maybe might be a little jealous of Bella because she was with Edward. And how last night I was just drunk and said some things that wasn't nice. Truthful I really wanted to kiss Edward, and he backed down because his girlfriend didn't trust me.

The whole time Alice just nodded and listened to me. It felt good to finally tell someone how I was feeling. When I was all done I could see the look of sympathy on Alice's face. I quickly told her that I did not need any sympathy. We went on to start talking about how much fun we were having before last night's short argument between Edward and I. She then told me that after I left, Jasper came back and took Bella and Emmett home. Edward didn't say anything, but she could tell he was brooding. Even after all that I told her, she encouraged me to go talk to her brother.

Alice said that he was upstairs in his room, so I went to go find him. The door to his room was cracked open when I got there. I hoped he had not heard all that I told Alice. I gently knocked on the door and heard him say come in. I entered his room. He was seated at his desk back towards me.

"Alice?" He asked. He hadn't bothered to turn around to see who was at his door. I walked closer and it looked like he was busy concentrating on writing something.

"Actually, it's Rosalie." He turned around and saw me, then quickly turned back around and to hide whatever he was writing. He then got up and faced me. I studied him for a split second. He was in a t-shirt and sweatpants. This was probably the most comfortable I had ever seen him. And probably his most sexy look. I threw the thoughts right out of my mind once they came in. Now was not the time. We were both in his room... _Stop._ I had to tell myself to stop and concentrate on what I was really here for.

"I came to apologize. I'm sorry for last night." There I finally said it. I might have meant all that I did say last night but I was truly sorry for ever hurting his feelings. It was the last thing I wanted. I wanted him to like me, so that meant I needed Bella to like me. As much as I hated, I had to befriend Bella. I would do it for him.

"Me too. I didn't mean what I said about you." And he did look truly sorry. Edward stuck his hands in his jeans pockets looking somewhat nervous. "I was just going to ask Alice if she wanted to get lunch, did you want to join us?"

"Sure." I tried to sound super casual because on the inside I was screaming 'yes.' I ended up riding with them to a local diner. Things were back to normal. I had not had the chance to spend time alone with just Alice and Edward yet. I enjoyed their company. I really felt like I belonged with them. About half way through our meal, I spotted Bella and who was probably her father across the diner, getting up to leave. I wished that they wouldn't come this way, but we were close by the exit. It was inevitable.

"Hey guys," She stopped to say. We all greeted her. Edward got up and kissed her cheek. I watched her blushed after he did so. Did she have to be so fragile like? It was annoying. But I promised myself that I'd to be nice to her so maybe that should start with my thoughts.

"Did you want to stay and chat?" I offered. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. I probably was, because I was secretly scheming to get close to Bella in order to get closer to her boyfriend.

"Thanks, but my dad and I was just leaving."

"No, it's okay. You can stay with your friends." Her dad said. Now I didn't like her dad.

Bella joined our booth. I tried making a somewhat of apology to her for last night. She thanked me and we all continued with our conversation. It wasn't the same as when Bella wasn't with us, and I just wished that she would leave. But I smiled at her and talked to her. I would continue this act.

* * *

Another few weeks went by. It was now mid-February. I continued to befriend Bella, although my true feelings still told me that she was annoyed me in everything she did. At least it was making everyone else happy, mainly Edward. Things were different now though. Edward and I didn't spend most of the time giggling at each other in Japanese anymore. We were actually doing the work like we were suppose too. Somehow, even though I was doing all the right things now, I felt like we were growing apart.

When Valentine's Day came, everyone had someone. Jasper and Alice finally made their relationship official to us. It wasn't a surprise to anyone. I was so happy for them. They were the definition of soulmates even if they'd only known each other for a little over a month. When Emmett showed up to school on that day, he had brought me a bouquet of roses, so fitting for my name. I was certain I saw Edward roll his eyes. I was worried that Emmett might have wanted to make our relationship official, even though there wasn't really a relationship. Emmett was one of my closest friends by now. We would flirt and talk all the time. I realized we were similar in vanity, and strong in our personalities. We got along in ways I did not with Edward. I knew Emmett wished to call me his, but I could not. By now I had thought that I'd be over Edward, but I wasn't. He still consumed my thoughts.

Alice had confronted me and asked me to help her with a secret project. She wouldn't tell me what it was though. I had to wait to for her to tell me on the night that she actually needed my help. I went over the Cullen's house Saturday evening after receiving a text from Alice. 'It's time,' was all it said. When I got there, everyone was gone except Alice.

"Don't hate me for this but I could really use your help." I could tell this was going to be something I would not like. I agreed anyways. I was bit curious what she needed help with. "Tonight is Edward's and Bella's anniversary and I wanted to make them a special dinner."

"No." I started heading for the door. After all that I told her she wanted me to help make their anniversary dinner.

"Wait! Please, no one else knows how to cook. I know how you feel about everything, but I could really use some help. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't dire." Alice pleaded.

"Fine, but I'm leaving before they get here." I was only doing this for Alice. I wanted to be a good friend to her. She agreed that she didn't need my help serving the food just preparing it so that I could leave after. Unfortunately for me, Edward and Bella arrived way earlier than Alice had planned. They were supposed to be seeing a two hour movie, but I guess they bailed. Alice started setting the table and asked me to grab the bowl of salad to put out. Just I grabbed the bowl Edward and Bella appeared at the kitchen entrance.

"Surprise!" Alice ran over and hugged her brother and Bella.

"What is this?" Edward asked, looking completely confused as to why I was holding a bowl full of salad and Alice yelling surprise.

"You weren't supposed to be back for another thirty minutes. We've made you a surprise anniversary dinner, but it's not done yet."

"I already ate," Bella said. And for some reason that pissed me off. Of course she already ate. Of course she had to ruin plans. Without thinking, I threw the bowl of salad at the ground. It didn't matter if it was going to break, which it did. The sound of shattering glass shocked everyone. Bella looked like she was going to cry, and ran off. Alice went after her, leaving Edward in the kitchen with me. A broken glass bowl and salad lay on the floor between us.

"Why did you do that?" Edward broke the silence.

"I didn't even want to be here." I chided.

"But that doesn't mean you throw glass bowls at the floor."

"I'm tired of trying and pretending to like her!"

"So all of this time you've been pretending?" He seemed a little hurt at that.

"I did it for you. I thought…"He cut me off, not letting me explain.

"You thought what, Rosalie? How was any of that productive? I thought I knew who you were."

"You've never known who I am and if you think you do just because we knew each when we were young, then you're wrong. That was thirteen years ago!" I started raising my voice. He paused after that and didn't say anything for a while. I could tell he was deliberating.

"You're jealous aren't you? Of Bella?" I was not expecting him to say that.

"The last thing I am is jealous of her. I just don't like her and I never will." I folded my arms.

"Well I guess that settles things then."

"I guess so."

I left the kitchen crime scene, with Edward just standing there. If Edward thought I was jealous of Bella, I would prove him wrong. I called Emmett once I got out to my car. There was something I wanted to ask him.

* * *

 _A/N: So I've released the first 3 chapters within 3 days to get things rolling. Unfortunately, I won't be continuing this pattern. I have no definite plan when chapters will be out, but stay on the look out! Also I'm doing this all on my own without anyone to check it, so I am sorry if it's full of grammatical errors. But thank you to everyone who has read so far!_


	4. Chapter 4

**PART I**

* * *

Chapter Four:

It has been two months since I threw the bowl at the Cullens and made Bella cry. It was a pivotal point for us all. Now I was on spring break, on a plane with Jasper and the Cullens headed to Hawaii for a week. This was going to be one of the most awkward vacations to ever be. I had not spoken a single word to Edward since that day, and now he was seating a row behind me on a plane for almost seven hours. It wasn't my idea to spend spring break with his family. About a month ago Esme and Carlisle had asked us if we wanted to come to Hawaii with them, still under the pretense that we, kids, were all getting along. I told them that I would have to talk to my parents, not wanting to decline their offer. Hoping that my parents would agree me, they actually insisted that Jasper and I go along. So here I was, on my way to Hawaii.

This plane ride gave me plenty of time to think. My mind went back to that day when everything felt like it changed. After I had left Edward, I called Emmett up asking if I could come over. When I arrived at Emmett's place I greeted him with a kiss. I was angry at the time, and irrational. When I kissed Emmett it felt so easy. I knew that I could do this and show Edward I was not jealous. We've been together ever since.

Things were great with us. They felt too great. Emmett has been by side since that day. I appreciated him going above and beyond for me, but sometimes I just needed some space. We did everything together. The couple who ran off in between classes just to make out. That was us. The couple who made out in the parking lot after school. That was us. Emmett was a fantastic kisser though. Whenever we had the opportunity, we kissed. Things never went further than that. He was my shield from my own problems and he didn't know it.

Our group of misfit friends was torn apart. I, and by I, I mean we, Emmett and I, no longer sat at the table with them. I sat with my friends from swim team. Occasionally Alice would come sit with us. I knew she felt torn between doing the right thing and sticking with her brother and Bella. She admonished my actions on that day to be completely unacceptable. She was upset at what I done, but she understood.

Jasper continued to sit with Edward and Bella during lunch. I did not mind him doing that in the least. I eventually told Jasper everything. I mainly did it since Alice said it was either going to be her or me who told him. I had planned on telling my brother what had happened and why it had happened, but not so soon. At least now Jasper knew and I could talk to him. One day in late March, I approached him alone in his room.

"Your feelings for Alice, is it love?" I had asked him.

"I'm most certain it is."

"How do you know?"

"The thing is, it's that you don't know. You feel it. Knowing and feeling are two different things."

I left the conversation at that. I didn't know exactly why I even bothered him about such a topic. Jasper made sense. I knew in my head that I liked Emmett a lot, and enjoyed him a lot. But when I thought about how he made me feel…in my heart, Emmett made me feel safe and happy. There was something missing though. A feeling I could not pinpoint.

Alice was sitting next to me on the plane. She pulled me back from my thoughts and reminded me that we only had an hour left on our flight and then we would be in paradise. Besides Edward coming on this trip, I was looking forward to everything else. I truly needed a vacation. At some point Edward and I would have to confront each other. After going two months of not talking to one another and pretending that the other doesn't exist, it was going to be one giant awkward confrontation. Of course outwardly I pretended Edward didn't exist, but when I wasn't preoccupied with Emmett my mind was still on Edward. I felt cursed for still thinking about him. I wondered what was going on in his head. Whether he truly hated me now or was he being just as stubborn as I was now. We were still in the same class but now we sat next to different people.

I thought about comparing Edward to Emmett. I knew in my head that I still thought about Edward a lot, and that he annoyed me a lot. But in my heart, I felt hurt and torn. When Emmett wasn't there with me I would fall into those feelings leaving me sad. It was not a healthy thing to do so but I continued to dwell on them.

We arrived in Hawaii in the afternoon and took a rental car to the hotel. The hotel suite was as big as an apartment. It had a kitchen, living and dining room, and three bedrooms. Carlisle and Esme took the master bedroom, Alice and I shared a room, and Jasper and Edward shared a room. I had yet said a single word to Edward and him to me. At some point it was going to happen.

Once we did a little unpacking we left to go eat dinner at a restaurant along the beach. Edward and I didn't sit next to each other. Thankfully Alice and Jasper intercepted before that happened. Dinner's conversation went well. We were all on our best behavior for the parents at the table. When dinner was over we headed back to the hotel. Carlisle and Esme left not soon after our return to go downstairs to the hotel's bar.

Alice suggested that we all go swimming at the hotel's pool. At the pool Alice and Jasper kind of kept to themselves. This left Edward and I awkwardly standing in the pool. I glanced over at him. Edward had knelt down in the pool so that only his head was just above the water. A thought crossed my mind and I decided to act on it. I splashed Edward with water. He fell back under water and then stood up. I couldn't read his face, and instantly worried that I did the absolute worst thing. Then a smile crept up on his face and all of a sudden I was hit with a splash. Now I was drenched in water. As I wiped the water out of my eyes I started to laugh. This was the first time in months I've had any contact with Edward and here we were splashing water at each other like children. Edward started laughing as well. Whether he was laughing at me or at the situation as well, it didn't matter. I missed his laugh.

Gradually our laughs began to fade as the moment passed and it became quiet again. I looked around to find that Alice and Jasper had left. Thinking that I should leave to, I climbed out the pool and went over to grab my towel and sandals and head indoors.

"Rosalie wait!" Edward called and jumped out the pool and came after me. I slowed down and turned around. He was just about to grab my arm to stop me but he pulled back. "I want to call a truce. For the sake of vacation."

Finally. A way out. It was exhausting to keep up this charade. "Okay." I was more than okay with this but I didn't want to sound too enthusiastic.

"Okay? That's it?" He looked very skeptical about my reply. Maybe I did sound too enthused.

"Yeah, for the sake of vacation," I repeated his words. He seemed more at ease with that answer. He grabbed his things and offered to walk up to the suite with me. When arrived at the suit Alice and Jasper were sitting in the living room watching tv.

"It's about time you two made up. Jasper and I were worried that we'd have to babysit each of you all during vacation." Alice turned around and gave us a smile and then went back to whatever they were watching.

I went straight to the shower to wash off the chlorine from the pool. It was a good time to reflect on what had just occurred. We had laughed, and it felt so relieving. I smiled to myself as I relived the moment. It was like things had aligned themselves again. Like the past few months never happened. In that short amount of time everything felt so right.

When I got out of the shower I called Emmett. I promised to call him every night. He was away at Disney Land with his family for spring break. I filled him in on all that happened so far, even that Edward and I made up. He was very happy to hear that. I knew that I had put him in a difficult situation and he stood by me all the while, but he missed his friends being together.

* * *

The next day we went snorkeling. Now that Alice and Jasper didn't feel the need to babysit anymore, they spent most their time together leaving Edward and I alone. Snorkeling started off as a group activity, but the more time we spent in the water everyone eventually went off in pairs. It wasn't so bad being stuck with Edward. We swam around together checking out the various fish and coral life. We were under the water mainly, so there wasn't much talking. We tried talking through the scuba gear that provided us air, but only sounds of grumbles and air bubbles came through. The time we spent snorkeling felt delicate. Like at any moment we would break. I didn't want that to happen because things were going so nice today. I enjoyed Edward's company. He made me laugh and do silly things whenever I was with him. It felt good.

After snorkeling we all went out to dinner. Everyone was happy and everything felt right in the world. We chatted about the fish and coral reefs we saw on our snorkeling trip.

When dinner was over we were all too tired to do anything else so we watched a movie together back in the hotel suite's living room. I ended up sitting between Alice and her brother. Somewhere in the middle of the movie I fell asleep. I was still sleep when I started to hear voices. I recognized them to be Jasper and Alice. I still kept my eyes closed not wanting to wake up just yet. My senses were coming alert and I realized that in my sleep I had scooted closer to Edward and laid my head down on his shoulder. I was fully awake now but I still kept my eyes closed. I felt Edward breathe in and out, felt his warmth radiate, smelt his shampoo. Being this close to him was everything I ever imagined. I wanted to scoot in closer, have his arms wrap around me. I wanted to breathe him in. But the voices. Alice was saying something. And so I opened my eyes. I found Alice hovering over us, phone in hand doing at what looked like taking a picture. She quickly hid her phone behind her back once she saw me wake up.

"Alice?" I asked her as I sat up away from Edward. I could instantly feel the heat fade away where he once sat on my side. He then woke up when I moved and looked just as confused as I was.

"Oh, you're up!" Alice backed away from us, still holding her phone behind her.

"What were you doing?"

"I told her not to and that it would creepy," Jasper as he grabbed her phone that she was hiding and handed it to me.

"It's not creepy. I just took a picture of them sleeping." Alice confessed.

"That is creepy," Edward spoke. I opened Alice's phone. There was one picture of Edward and I asleep on this couch. It looked so natural of us to be so. My head was on his shoulder, and his head was leaned against mine. I had to remember to ask Alice to send me it later. I handed Edward the phone so that he could see it.

"You guys looked so peaceful. It was cute, so picture worthy." Alice snatched her phone back and walked away. It was late so I decided to call it a night and got up and headed to my room.

I called Emmett on the phone and told him about my day. He was eager to tell me all the things he did at Disney Land that day. I told him that I missed him, thinking he'd say the same thing back to me, but instead he told me that he loved me. I never expected our first 'love you's would have been over the phone. But it was happening. Right now. I hesitated. It never occurred to me to at least prepare for this moment this soon in our relationship. So I did what I had to. I said those three words back to him. In all honestly I knew that I loved him. I just wasn't sure if I was in love with him. Falling in love should be magical and things didn't feel that way with him.

While Alice and I lay in our separate beds in the dark before falling asleep we chatted.

"I want that picture you took of Edward and me," I told her. I knew she probably judged me for wanting it. There was silence for a while. I wish I could see her but it was too dark.

"When you guys were sleeping, Edward was awake." She confessed. There was a pause after she said that, waiting to see if I would say anything. When I didn't she went on, "I knew he was because I know him so well. He was definitely awake the whole time. I think he was only pretending to be asleep because you were actually sleep and he didn't want to wake you." Why would she tell me this? It didn't matter. Edward was just being courteous. I think Alice was leaving something out. Something she didn't want to share with me.

"Emmett told me he loved me today." I blurted out. I knew that I wanted to question Alice more on the subject of her brother. There was something she was hiding, I was sure. But instead I changed the subject. She started asking me questions about when it happened and what exactly did we say to each other. To think just about five months ago I was so content with being single and would have never thought I'd be in the predicament I am now. I have a wonderful boyfriend who makes me happy and who loves me. And then I have Edward, who also makes me happy and sad and nervous and do crazy things like throw glass bowls. Edward could me make laugh just by being with him. His smile made me smile. And today I could add to the list that he felt and smelt good. So good.

* * *

After that day we decided to spend most of the next day around the hotel. Alice came with me to go tanning out on the patio down by the pool. Now that I had her alone I took the opportunity to ask her something that's been eating me up since last night. "When you had mentioned how Edward was awake yesterday, was there something else you wanted to tell me?"

This time I could actually see her hesitate. I patiently waited for her response.

"I only didn't want to tell you because I'm not exactly sure myself. But I think you should know…" She paused. Whatever she was about to tell me was going to be huge. I'd never seen her so nervous to tell me something. I nodded for her to go on. "I think Edward likes you in the same way that you like him. I wasn't sure at first because after your family came for the dinner on the first day I told Edward how pretty I thought you were and I asked him if he thought you were pretty. He said no which was a blatant lie. I wondered why he would lie about it. And then whenever you weren't around he would always jokingly get on Emmett about him flirting with you all the time before you two became an item. That's when I really started to suspect. You two go from one extreme to the other. Like you don't know where to place your feelings." Alice went on rambling about other instances when she noticed her brother acting strangely due to me.

As much as I wanted to keep up with her, she was dropping too much information at once. All I could focus on was the part where she said that Edward liked me. If Alice thought it was true then it had to be true. In my mind I never even imagined if Edward liked me back. I knew we were friends but the possibility of him ever liking me more than that never crossed my mind. Edward had Bella and I had accepted that. Well I still try accepting that. He was already tied down. I just assumed that this was going to be a one way crush. And Alice was telling me otherwise.

"Did you tell him about me?" I interrupted her.

"Of course not! I wouldn't do that to you Rosalie. Edward doesn't even know that I think he likes you, and I'm not even sure Edward knows himself. I just don't want see anyone get hurt." I knew she was talking about the fact that Edward and I were in relationships with other people. After Alice's revelation, if it ever came down to it, I would leave Emmett for Edward. I was sure.

Later we went hiking on a trail through the inner island. Now that I knew that Edward might like me back I started paying more attention to him. Not that I wasn't paying attention before, but now I really noticed him. Throughout the hike Edward offered to help me multiple times by holding my hand though the difficult parts of the hike. Before I would have just thought he was just being helpful, but now I thought maybe he was just using it as an excuse to touch me. I didn't really need his help but I let him hold my hand anyways.

When we reached the destination of the hike overlooking a small valley and the ocean in the distance we stopped to rest and take photos. It was a beautiful sight to take in. I felt privileged to be able to share this experience with Edward.

The next day Esme took Alice and me shopping for some girl time. I wanted to pick up a souvenir for Emmett since he asked for one during last night's phone conversation. Emmett probably would have liked anything I choose for him, so I got him one of those Hawaiian button up shirts. I could just see him in it. While we were browsing through a store some guys approached us. They were cute and about our age. They invited us to a party happening later. I told them maybe we would stop by so they gave me the address.

When we arrived back at the hotel suite there wasn't much else to do. We told Edward and Jasper of the party we were invited to and all agreed that we would check it out. The party wasn't too far away from our hotel. It was in a similar hotel along the shore. There were only a few people at the party. No wonder why they were trying to recruit people to come. Everyone there looked about our age. They just had bottles of various alcohol sitting out on the table. When no one was looking I took one the bottles of vodka and slipped it under my arm, grabbed Alice's hand and walked out of the party. We took the elevator and once on the lobby floor we darted out the doors towards the beach.

"What was that about?" Alice asked me, catching her breath. I could see Edward and Jasper coming from the hotel behind us. I waited for them to catch up.

"I took this." I showed the bottle that I took from the party to all of them. They were surprised. I could tell Alice didn't approve, Jasper didn't approve either, but Edward somehow seemed proud. "Come on guys. I did us a favor. That party was lame. Now we can have our own party."

Alice was concerned with how we going to hid the bottle. We couldn't really bring it back to our hotel since their parents were there.

"I have an idea," Edward said. He then ran back into the hotel and when he came out he had two water bottles with him. He dumped the water out and then began filling them with vodka. "Now we walk around with what looks like water."

Alice rolled her eyes but took one of the water bottles now filled with vodka and took the first shot. She then handed it to me and I did the same. We passed around the bottles while we walked along the shore until they were empty. We had sat down and watched the sunset. It was now completely dark out. And I had to admit we were all drunk.

We were walking right along the shoreline now headed back to our hotel suite, barefoot, toes wet as the water waded in and out. Alice and Jasper were together, hand in hand, a few feet ahead of Edward and me. I could feel Edward's hand brush against mine as we walked. I very much wanted to hold his. There was no one around except us, and I was feeling pretty spontaneous so I started taking off my clothes leaving the necessary parts on like my bra and underwear and ran into the water. I didn't have to say anything for everyone else to follow, because they immediately joined me. The water felt warm as I walked next to Edward further into the ocean. We stopped when the water reached our chests.

"This is the most fun I've had in a really long time," I sighed as I told him.

"Me too."

"Can I tell you something?" I knew what I was going to tell was not a good idea. I couldn't stop myself though.

"You can tell me anything, Rose." When he put it like that, then I would most certainty tell him anything. He sounded so trustful and so sincere. He called me Rose. The way he said it sent shivers through my body.

"I like you Edward, in more than a friendship way. I've always had feelings for you. I was afraid of you ever finding out, but I don't care if you know now." Somehow telling him that, was a lot easier than how I imagined it would have been. Edward was quiet for some time. I knew then that he wasn't going to admit his feelings for me. I was still glad that I told him.

"We should head back now. Carlisle and Esme are probably worried why we haven't returned yet."

It hurt a little that he didn't even acknowledge what I had told him. We went back to the shore and put our clothes back on. I was surprised that, on the walk back to the hotel, Edward held my hand the whole way. Sometimes he didn't express this feelings through words, but with his actions. It was comforting to have him by my side.

When we got back to the hotel I was so sleepy that I hopped in bed. I almost forgot that I needed to call Emmett. It sounded as if he had been asleep when I called because it was so late, but still glad to hear my voice. We talked for a very short time because he could tell from my slur of speech that I had been drinking. He said he wished he could have been with us. I thought about how if Emmett had been here none of the good things with Edward would have happened. My priorities were kind of messed up.

* * *

It was our last day in paradise. My last day with Edward before we had to return to Forks to the ones we loved. This whole trip was more than I could have hoped for. I felt truly happy. I was no longer at ends with Edward and I finally confessed my feelings to him. I hadn't actually spoken to him or had any time with him throughout the day though. At some point he was probably going to want to talk about what I said last night. Alice and I decided to try and get one more tanning session in out on the patio.

"You and Edward seemed really close last night." Alice said.

"Did we?"

"Yes. You guys were holding hands, practically in your own little bubble the whole night."

"What? You and Jasper were the ones in your own little bubble." Which I believed to be true, but when I thought back to last night, I didn't remember Alice and Jasper being around much. Weird…

Alice was watching me as I thought about it. "See, even you don't remember. That's because you two were off in your own world. Rosalie, I'm telling you this as your best friend. As long as you're with Emmett and as long as Edward is with Bella, whatever is going on between you and my brother is not right. People will get hurt."

"You're right." And she was right. This whole situation was twisted. It wasn't just about Edward and me. We had other people to think about. My feelings for him would not change but I could do the right thing. At least I hoped that I could do the right thing.

Towards the evening Edward asked me to go on a walk with him. I knew this was going to be the moment when he would let me down and tell me that he did not feel the same feelings towards me. It would make it easier to forget everything that happened in Hawaii, all those precious moments we spent together. We had been happy, but maybe I was thinking too much into it. He could possibly not feel the same as I did. After my talk with Alice I had a new perspective. I had to think about Emmett and I didn't want to break his heart. I knew he loved me so much. What Emmett and I have is good and Edward would not leave Bella. I couldn't have been more blessed to have Emmett in my life. Edward and I walked in silence until the hotel was longer in view. He stopped and turned to face me. He didn't say anything. I would have to help him start.

"If this is about what I said last night, I know it was probably out of line. I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore and I can live with whatever you're about to tell me."

"Rose, what do you think I'm about to tell you?" He genuinely looked curious. If this was his way of trying to let me down by having me say it, it was kind of cruel.

"That you don't feel the same way I do about you." I looked down at the ground, waiting for him to say those words. I told myself I would brave. Instead Edward stepped closer to me and gently lifted up my chin so that I was looking at him. He was smiling. Actually smiling at my demise.

"But I do." He finally said, and before I knew it his lips were on mine. His lips felt like nothing I've ever tasted before. They were soft and urgent. I was pulled into him and it just felt so right. I had not expected this. He was supposed to break it off with me and I had agreed to Alice that would do the right thing. This was neither. As much as I did not want to, I pushed myself back away from Edward.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, somewhat out of breath.

"Kissing you," he smirked. It's not like I haven't seen Edward smirk before, but the smirk he just gave me sent me shivers and all I wanted to do was be pressed up against him. Forgetting what else I wanted to say, I did exactly that. I went back to him and kissed him. I pulled him as close to me as I could. I started hearing Alice's voice in my head telling me to do the right thing. Do the right thing. Reluctantly, I pulled away from him again.

"We can't do this. As long as I have Emmett and you have Bella, it isn't right," I said, repeating Alice's words. I could see Edward's facial expressions go from hurt to understanding.

"I thought I was alone in this until you told me last night that you had feelings for me. I've always liked you, even before you moved here. I would look at pictures of us together when we were younger and just think that somehow you were the one. I thought I would never see you again and so I moved on. But then you came back." He trailed off. His words hurt, but only because I knew how honest he was being and how hard it was going to be for me to do the right thing.

"The times I've had here in Hawaii with you are unforgettable. But I think it's best if what happens in Hawaii stays in Hawaii." I couldn't say anymore. Tears were coming down my face as I turned to quickly walk away from him. Everything he had said was all I ever wanted to hear and now I just walking away.

"Rosalie, wait!" Edward called after me. When I wouldn't stop, he jogged after me. He grabbed my hand and turn me back around. "What happens in Hawaii stays in Hawaii," he agreed. "But we still have this last day."

* * *

 _A/N: I want to thank the first three followers of this story: BasicMarie, Lanabelle, and DMBO. Also big thank you to those who reviewed. You guys are wonderful._

 _Let me know what you think Edward and Rosalie did on their last day in Hawaii ;)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**PART I**

* * *

Chapter Five:

Edward pulled me in for a kiss after he said those words. I had declared that what happens in Hawaii stays in Hawaii and he had agreed, but he had found a loophole. A loophole I was all too willing to take. This kiss was shorter, he stopped momentarily, forehead against mine. He was waiting to see if I would go on. This was our last day, and whatever happened would not leave this island. I knew I should have kept walking away, but I wanted so badly to be with him. It felt like one those now or never situations and I took the now. I brought my lips back to his, this time with no worries of ever parting. We were like that for some time. Kissing, pulling, grabbing. It was beautiful; everything about him felt so _goddamn_ beautiful. I was lost in Edward's arms and the magic that held us together. I didn't want to leave and by his urgency to keep us together I was sure he didn't want to leave either.

Our first kiss was unlike anything I could have imagined it to be. I used to think about how it might have felt like to kiss Edward, but now that it was actually happening, it was unbelievable. To think just not too long along we were supposed to hate each other. Edward and Rosalie, always getting into arguments. I started to actually laugh just thinking about it. Edward's lips pulled away from mine and I opened his eyes. His deep green eyes were looking back at me so amused. When did he get so adorable?

"What's so funny?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"We're supposed to hate each other." I laughed again and this time he joined me.

"Well then, we've got a lot of making up to do." He grinned and winked at me. The look he gave me made me want to fall to my knees. It was too much for my already weak legs from being this close to him and kissing him. My heart should have gave way by now, but it was still beating. I kissed him again, because I could. I could kiss Edward and know that he would kiss me back. It was bliss.

"I hate you," I said through kisses when I was able to break away from his lips. I could feel a smile across his face form, glad that he knew I was only joking.

I was unsure when but at some point we were able to stop kissing and sat down together near a small cliff overlooking the ocean. We sat close enough that we weren't actually touching, but I could feel him there. We didn't talk. We only looked out over the ocean. It was getting dark out. I knew that we had only been gone for at most half an hour but it felt so much longer. So much has happened between then. We sat in silence for a while. I was thinking about where do we go from here. I know we agreed that whatever happened here stayed here but this wasn't going to be that simple.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward turned to me.

"What happens next?"

He nodded his head, but didn't say anything right away. I could tell he was thinking very hard about it. We had two options. Option one: we return home and announce to everyone what had happened, break off our other relationships, and be together forever. Option two: we really believe that we could continue our lives as before and forget what happened. The latter seemed easier with less complications.

"When we return home, you want to leave all of this behind?" He asked. Whatever I was going to say next would determine our future. I had to think about all the options.

"I know it's what I said we should do and I believe it's what we should actually do, because there's a small part of me that doubts. What if whatever this is that we're feeling isn't really anything? I don't think we should go off on a whim. There's others involved."

"We love other people right now." He stated.

And he was right. We did love other people right now but that didn't mean that whatever we felt for each other could possible blossom into love. I knew I loved Emmett and we have only been together for a few months, but he was my sunshine. I was addicted to his happiness and how being in his presence made me forget about my Edward problems. Things would change now because Emmett would not be a strong enough shield for me anymore. Edward had changed that the moment he kissed me. I knew Edward loved Bella and they had been together a long while now and apparently they were in love. He had more to lose than I had. Somehow I wanted to protect him from bringing him down with me. I had to pretend I was going to be okay. That we both were going to be okay.

"I think it's best if when we return home we should forget about everything that ever happened here. It's just too much of a fucked up situation." I said. I could see him nod in agreement. Knowing that this was the last time I would ever be intimate with Edward I scooted closer to him and snuggled into his side. He wrapped his arms around and we both sat in silence like that for some time. I was fine being in his arms, but I knew once the moment was over and I was by myself back in Forks, it would tear me apart to not have him like this. I wanted to memorize how his body felt against mine at this exact moment. It would be the last time we would be together like this.

It was late when we finally decided to return back to the hotel. I went straight to my room hoping to get some alone time only to find Alice packing.

"Where have you been?" She asked. I had a feeling she knew exactly where I had been. I would tell her that much.

"I was with Edward. We went for a walk."

"Well I figured that, but it's been like three hours. Where did you go?"

So I was sure Alice had made some assumptions as to why Edward and I kind of left without mentioning where we were going. She was going to interrogate me until she got solid answers. I knew now that I could not tell her everything. She believed me to be good, and she believed in her brother too. I would not tell her that we kissed. She wouldn't understand that we both knew what we were doing wasn't right, in the sense that we were in relationships with other people, but there was a greater feeling bringing us together. She wouldn't understand why we did it, so I couldn't tell her. From now on, I couldn't confide in Alice. I had to tell her what she wanted to hear, hoping that I believed the words I was about to say.

"We just walked along the shore for a few miles. He told me that he didn't feel the same way as I did towards him. It hurt, but now I think I can truly move on and accept our relationship as friends only. We then talked about other things like how we'll miss this vacation. It's been truly wonderful." I watched Alice as she listened to me. I had to tell myself that I believed that that was what only happened too. If I didn't, I would only relive those short moments I spent kissing Edward and how amazing it made me feel, and that would tear me apart.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rosalie." Alice came over to give me a hug. "I know that must have been hard."

"Don't pity me, you know I hate that." I gave a small laugh and she laughed too.

I began to help her pack. We didn't talk for a few minutes and then Alice blurted, "So what would you have done if Edward had said that the feeling was mutual? You know, what if he said that he liked you back?"

Well that's what really happened, but I could not tell her. I had to lie some more. "Well, I think things would have been more awkward if that happened. I mean, me liking him, him liking me, us both in separate relationships. It would make one huge love triangle, or square?"

Alice laughed at that last part. "You're right. Imagine the drama?"

"It would be pretty bad." Because it was all too true. I had imagined the drama and how it would tear everyone apart. But I've made my choice already. I was going to live and move on as if nothing ever happened with Edward. I would tell no one and he would tell no one. I wanted to convince myself that what I feel for him would go away. Time is what I needed. Time and space. If I distanced myself from Edward it would make it easier to forget how wonderful it felt to kiss him and be in his arms. I wanted to believe I was making the right decision, but somehow it felt more like betraying myself.

* * *

Now that we were back in Forks, the last week felt like a warm, sunny, romantic dream. Forks was raining upon our arrival. It took April showers literally. Jasper and I said our goodbyes to the Cullens and thanked them for the wonderful vacation. Edward and I hadn't really talked much since our time alone last night. So far, I was okay. Being back in Forks helps a little. It makes it seem like our vacation was in the distance past. There's only so much an environment can offer though. At some point I would need to be alone. I hadn't much any privacy on the trip since I shared a room with Alice. There were tears be cried; I could feel them trying to arise on the plane trip back home, but that was neither the time nor place for crying. They weren't the kind of happy or sad tears either. Sometimes you need to just cry because there's so much going on, and crying is a sort of coping mechanism.

Not even after a few hours after we returned home I received a text from Emmett saying that he missed me and wanted to come see me. I didn't object. After last night, which is hard to believe it was only last night that I made out with Edward I completely forgot to call Emmett. There was just so much going on in my mind that I couldn't even remember to call my own boyfriend like I promised to do every night of the vacation. I awoke this morning to missed calls and texts from Emmett. I had no explanation as to why I didn't call him that would be suitable enough. So I texted him back saying that I was sorry and that I would see him later. I should have specified that when I meant later, I meant like tomorrow not just hours after I finally got home. So now he was on his way and I wasn't ready. I had no idea what to tell him, or how I was going to face him after what I did.

Emmett arrived and greeted me with a tight hug and a long kiss. I expected that much. From his perspective, I was his girlfriend, the girl he loved and missed. For those few seconds wrapped in Emmett's arms I was reminded how he really did make me feel. I felt secure with him and I knew that I loved him. It was why I could never tell him what had happened in Hawaii or about the feelings I had for Edward. I didn't want to be the one to break his heart like that. I refused to think about the future because at some point what Emmett and I had would not last. We would break up but I didn't want it to be because of my actions. I was selfish.

I took Emmett by the hand up to my room. I hadn't yet thought of what I was going to tell him to explain why I didn't call him last night. We took a seat on the side of my bed and I waited for him to begin.

"I don't care that you missed our phone call last night, babe. I don't want to be that needy boyfriend, so don't beat yourself up over it. I'm sure you had a good reason." He rubbed my back as he scooted closer. Here he was trying to comfort me, how ironic.

"No, Emmett you should be mad at me. I messed up." In some strange way I needed him to be mad at me. To yell at me.

"Rose, it was just a phone call. It's not a big deal." He tilted my head so that I was finally looking at him. This whole I time I had been looking away. "I love you," He said like it was some sort of affirmation.

Looking into his eyes and hearing him say those words for the first time had me torn. Sure I heard him say it over the phone but being here with him now, it was a whole different thing. His eyes were big and so trusting. When he said those three words I could tell that he truly meant it. I knew right at the moment I was going to start crying. My eyes were watering and body felt tight trying to hold the tears in.

I needed to distract myself. Emmett was right in front of me waiting for a response. I could have told him that I loved him back, but if I talked I knew that I would have choked and started crying. I leaned forward and kissed him. Emmett did not hesitate to kiss me back. He was gentle, like he always was. It wasn't helping me to be distracted though and I didn't want to cry in front of him. I had to take things further. Emmett and I never went any further than just making out. We never talked about taking things further, but I knew that he wanted to. I pushed Emmett down on the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. Things were progressing, and I could feel myself slowly forgetting why I even felt like crying. Emmett was all around me and I was caught up in the moment with him. It was starting to feel less like a task and more like a want for him to fulfill me. I sat up so that I could take my shirt off and threw it across the room and then went back to kissing him. Emmett's hands were gently running along my bare back until he reached my bra and undid it. I let the bra slip down my arms and then threw it in the same direction where I threw the shirt. I pressed my bare chest against Emmett's who was still completely dressed. This would not do. I started tugging at his shirt trying to pull it up over his body. Emmett got the hint and gently flipped us over so that he was on top. He took his shirt off and placed it next to us. It kind of bothered me how gently and careful he was being. I wanted him to be rough with me, to toss me around to grab and pull me. I watched Emmett as he took his shirt off and sat it next to us and when he looked back me, he stopped. He was looking at me with confusion. I didn't understand. I was laying beneath him, half naked and he was just leaning over me.

"You're crying," he said as he sat back.

"No I'm not," I said as I wiped my cheeks to check for tears, and sure enough they were wet. "It doesn't matter." I reached up to grab his face to kiss him and continue where we left off. I had tried wiping the tears off my cheeks and eyes, but once I realized that they were there, they kept coming. I had tried so hard for this not to happen and it was happening.

"Babe, what's the matter?" He asked as he gently pushed away from me.

"It's nothing." I pulled him back to me. This time he didn't even let me get close enough to kiss him.

"No. Rosalie what's wrong?" He asked, looking deeply concerned. The weight of his rejection and my own guilt was enough to truly break me. Tears poured out of my eyes so much that I could not keep up with wiping them away. Emmett was waiting for a response that I could not give him. Embarrassed that I was now full blown crying in front of him, I pushed him off me and ran to my bathroom. I could hear Emmett coming after me.

"Babe, come on. Just talk to me."

I slammed the door and locked it so that he couldn't follow me. I paced around the bathroom, looking up at the ceiling trying to stop my tears which was useless. I was still completely half naked, so I grabbed a towel that was hanging on the wall and covered myself. Emmett was still outside the door trying to coax me out. "Just go away Emmett!" I yelled back at him because I couldn't think with him there.

"Come out, let's talk. What did I do wrong?"

I hurt me to think that he did something wrong. It was not his fault at all.

"Nothing! Just leave me _the fuck_ alone." I yelled at him. I knew I was being hurtful, but it was the only way that would get him to leave. It was quiet on the other side and then I heard him leave. Now that I was truly alone, I fell to the ground and began crying without blocking it out. All too much had happened within the last twenty fours and it was taking a toll on my emotional wellbeing. I sat on the bathroom floor for maybe hours. Once I stopped crying, I sat huddled on the floor until I heard a knock at the door.

"It's me." Knowing who it was by their voice, I got up and unlock the door and went back to my spot on the floor. Jasper entered and came and sat down next to me. "Emmett left in a hurry." He said. I only nodded my head. "Do you want to tell me why you locked yourself in a bathroom alone to cry?"

"Not really."

"What ever happened to us telling each other everything? You know, I can sense something is wrong. Ever since last night you've barely said anything. Does this have to do with Edward?"

Why did Jasper have to be so intuitive? "I can't tell you. You're going to judge me and you're going to tell Alice." They were childish excuses, because I already knew that he would do neither.

"You know I'd never judge you and I wouldn't tell Alice if you didn't want me to. We're twins, we're supposed to have secrets just between us." Jasper pushed his shoulder against mine. Just hearing his words, lighten me up.

"So last night I told Alice that nothing happened between Edward and I when we were gone for a few hours," I began. I looked to Jasper to see him patiently listening so I went on, "Well I lied about that. Last night Edward told me that he has feelings for me too. So we kind of kissed and made out. But then we made a promise that we would forget everything that happened there. At the time I thought it would be easy. I would come back to Emmett and remember I loved him. So when Emmett came over I wanted to prove to myself that I could continue and forget what had happened in Hawaii. I tried to have sex with Emmett, which probably was a terrible idea because I ended up crying and yelling at him. And now I feel like I fucked up." I let out a sigh, a little bit relieved that I could finally tell someone.

"I don't think you fucked up. I think you're just confused. Give it time. A lot has happened in a short time and I think you just need time to figure out where your heart lies." He gave me a hug and then helped me up off the floor. I was so grateful to have Jasper as a brother. He always knew what I needed to hear to calm me down. He was right thought, all I needed was time to think things over. So much had happened in just the past twenty hours and I was probably overthinking everything.

* * *

Another day passed by, and then it was time to return to school on Monday. Emmett hadn't reached out to mend things and neither did I, so come Monday morning it would be really awkward. I actually hadn't even bothered to leave the house till Monday because it was necessary to go to school. I wish I could stay home for a few more days just to avoid everyone. I hadn't come up with an excuse as to why I cried in front of Emmett, but he loved me so he would trust my decision to not divulge an excuse. I would have to apologize for yelling at him though. I was ready to face Emmett, but the others…mainly one in particular, Edward. I wasn't so keen on seeing his face. I mean, just his presence alone would make my heart race. It would be a hard ordeal to be so near to him and not be able to simply touch him. We, so to speak, "broke the seal" by kissing and now I just yearned to be with him and kiss his lips again. This was the main reason behind my inner turmoil because I also wanted things to work with Emmett. He was the good in my life and Edward was the tempting, seductive, lustful, sexy…well Edward was…I don't really know.

When we finally arrived at school on Monday morning, our group of friends was already waiting for us. It was kind of like the past few months never happened. Like Edward and I never fought, or broke our group of friends ups, or made up and kissed and then act like that never happened either. Things were back to normal I guess. After we parked the car, I walked over to join them and stood next to Emmett. I could tell he looked uneasy. The last time he saw me I was having a break down. I did a quick scan of everyone else. Alice was typical Alice. Edward was avoiding my eye contact. I noticed that he and Bella weren't touching. No hand holding, no arms wrapped around each other. They were always touching, so this was different. Besides that they looked typical. Oddly though, there was no jealously when I looked at Bella. I didn't feel that way about her anymore. I couldn't exactly say what I felt towards her, maybe pity? _Yuck_.

I needed to talk to Emmett, and make things right between us. Well as right as I could make them without him knowing the real truth. I asked him if we could talk and he nodded his head, so I grabbed his hand and walked a few feet away from the group.

"I want to apologize for the other day." I recited.

"It's okay, do you want to tell me what happened? We were really having a good time and then you cried. What was that about?"

I looked down at the ground to gather a lie. I felt eyes on me though, so I looked up back to the group to find Edward looking at me. Why was he looking at me? The last time I truly looked at him was back in Hawaii. Oh right, that never happened. But he was looking at me now and I got flustered and forgot what I was going to say to Emmett. Emmett followed my gaze when I didn't respond. Once Edward saw Emmett looking, he quickly looked away and I looked back at Emmett. I wasn't sure if Emmett caught the moment we were having but he didn't say anything.

"I don't know what happened. But I'm very sorry I yelled you when you were just trying to help."

This seemed to ease him and he grinned, "Well I think we just survived our first fight." He kissed my cheek, and it really did make me feel so much better. I hugged him and then we headed off into the school building. I was sure I felt Edward staring at us as we walked away.

The rest of day went on like it usually did. During lunch I even apologized to Bella, because the last time I actually talked to her I kind of threw a bowl and made her cry. Although everyone knew the situation had finally dissolved, I at least had to apologize to her. My motives for apologizing weren't solely based on that, but no one had to know. So things were good again.

I walked into Japanese class and unexpectedly found Edward saving me a seat. My strategy of avoiding him wasn't going to work. I thought that maybe if I avoided him, then I could concentrate on other things like my boyfriend, and the fact that I didn't make out with Edward. Avoiding him was unlikely though because our lives were so intertwined. So I went over and sat next to him, trying my hardest to ignoring the butterflies in my stomach. Class hadn't began yet and we had a few minutes till the bell rang. As I sat next to Edward I opened my textbook and pretended to be busy reading it. I could feel Edward's eye on me. Avoiding him was a little childish, so after giving myself a two second pep talk, I looked up from my textbook to turn to him.

"Yes?"

Edward slightly grinned at having grabbed my attention. "What?" He asked innocently.

"You've been watching me, all day," I exaggerated. He chuckled and when he calmed, a look of concern appeared on his face as his brow furrowed.

"In the parking lot this morning, what was going on between you and Emmett?"

"Why do you care?" I quickly spat back. I regretted saying it the moment it came out of my mouth.

Edward seemed hurt, but he leaned in closer to me so that he could whisper, "Rosalie, just because we may have agreed to forget what happened, I still care for you."

He was so close when he whispered those words to me. So close that I could kiss him. His words were soft and sincere and I felt so foolish for insulting him. I was about to tell him that I didn't mean to say that, but the teacher began class. I couldn't concentrate during class because Edward's words were playing on repeat in my head. _I still care for you_. It made sense that he would still care. Feelings just don't go away because you want them to. But hearing him say it brought me some relief that I was not the only one in this. He just seemed to handle everything so smoothly.

* * *

Weeks were going by fast. Prom tickets were going on sale so Emmett had brought us a ticket. It was a given that we would go to prom together. I started purposely arriving to Japanese class as early as I could so that I could talk to Edward. We didn't really talk about anything important, but it was so nice to be able to just spend those short minutes with him. It seemed like each time we would sit closer and closer together so that now our arms brushed against each other. Sitting so close to him made me excited and nervous. I couldn't believe that somehow Edward still made me nervous. It was a good nervous though. Edward and I had also started to text each other. It was the kind of texts that you send right before you go to bed, so you end up talking to each other till one of you fall asleep. But Edward and I would agree to say goodnight at the same time so that neither of us had to cave in to sleep. It was the best part of my day. We talked about everything except the obvious. We had a mutual nonspoken agreement to never talk about Hawaii or the fact that there was obvious feelings between us. I never told him how my relationship with Emmett was crumbling.

The closer Edward and I kept getting, the farther away I grew with Emmett. Emmett and I didn't sneak off to make out or kiss in front of everyone. Actually we didn't really kiss much at all. We didn't spend the weekends together anymore. I was usually busy swimming or shopping with Alice. Bella would occasionally join us. She wasn't so bad since I got over my initial jealously. Bella was very easy going and I enjoyed being able to dress her up on our shopping trips. The few times Emmett and I did spend together, I could feel the growing tension from him. He would still tell me that he loved me and I would tell him the same, but it felt to automated.

Prom was now only a few days away. Emmett had called me after school asking if I wanted to do homework together with him. I agreed to meet him at his place. He would usually ask me this and I would decline, but this time I had to talk to him in private. I finally decided that I needed to break up with Emmett. It wasn't doing any good to drag him out. I really did want things to work with Emmett but they just weren't. Somewhere, maybe on the day that we kissed, I had unconditionally handed my heart over to Edward. Jasper was right, it took time for me to realize this. I was using Emmett to hide those feelings but I couldn't use him anymore. Emmett had fallen for me and he didn't deserve me.

"Where's your stuff?" Emmett asked me as he greeted me into his home. I didn't even bother to bring my books to make it seem like I was only here for the study date.

"We need to talk." I opted with the obligatory breakup starter line. Emmett took us to his living room and sat down with me on the couch. He didn't say anything and I had a feeling he knew what I was going to say. "You know how we haven't really been spending time together anymore..."

He interrupted me, "I know. I think we're just going through a hiccup. Every couple goes through them, but I believe we can work through this." He looked so hopefully for me to agree with him.

"But that's just it. I don't think we are going to be able to work through this. We're at different levels in this relationship. You're up here," I motioned with my hands at high altitude, "and I'm down here. There's no way for me to reach you up there." He looked confused at my analogy, so I would have to just explain it. "I love you, Emmett, but I'm not in love with you and that's not something I or you can fix to make this relationship work."

"So you need to take a break from our relationship. Have some time to yourself to figure out things. I'll wait for you." He was in denial already, still trying to look for a way to somehow keep us together.

"No, not a break from our relationship. I want to end our relationship." It was a lot harder for me to say than I thought. As I said the words I watched Emmett react and it made me feel so bad. He was brave though, he kept his composure but I could tell he was breaking inside. "I love you, and that won't change, but we just aren't right for each other." He nodded his head in understanding. I scooted in closer to hug him and he held me so tight. "I'll still go to prom with you," I said as we were still hugging. He slightly laughed at that and squeezed me tight one last time and pulled away from our hug.

"You break a guy's heart and then still offer to go to prom with him," Emmett smiled. Of course he would find some way to joke about this. I was glad though because that meant that we had a successful breakup and that maybe Emmett and I could remain friends. We agreed that we would not let any of our friends know of our breakup till after prom. It wasn't really their business anyways and we didn't want to make the special night awkward, plus we were still going together.

I shouldn't have felt so relieved to be free from my relationship with Emmett. It hurt to break his heart and still see him want to continue a friendship with me. Strangely I missed that connection that we had. If I had to rely on someone it was him, and now I couldn't. I'm sure he would be there for me if I ever needed him, but we weren't together anymore and no one knew yet. I had wanted to tell Edward on several occasions, but I didn't. I had to keep my last promise to Emmett to tell no one till after prom.

A few days after our breakup prom night arrived. I didn't really care for dances, but I wanted to make an appearance. My mom had insisted on hiring a hair and makeup stylist for the day to come to our house and get me ready. It was relaxing to have someone else do all the work for me, while I just sat there. My dress was a simple floor length gown in a nude shade that also looked peach. The bodice part was full of rhinestones and the gown was long and flowy. My hair was done up in an intricate bun with braids. By the time I was ready to go I looked at myself in the full mirror and felt like some empowered goddess.

Our parents took pictures of Jasper and I while we waited for Emmett to come. He would then take us over to the Cullens so that we could all get a group picture along the steps overlooking their beautiful home. Also I didn't want to be stuck driving my car, because I had snuck some of my parents whiskey into a flask and was planning on taking it with me. When Emmett arrived I tucked the flask into my top of my dress under my armpit. It fit perfectly. We said our goodbye to our parents and hopped in Emmett's Jeep. Now that any parents weren't around I took out the flask and took a sip.

"Aw, come one Rosalie, not tonight," Emmett said as he took the flask out of my hand.

"What? Why not? It's prom, it doesn't matter," I tried grabbing the flask back from him but he held it out of reach. I didn't try to continue to fight him for it because he needed to concentrate on driving.

"It does matter. And I don't want you to get caught. Last year some kids thought the same thing and they got caught and got in so much trouble. You can have it back after the dance."

I felt like he was doing this on purpose, trying to ensure that I didn't have any fun tonight. But I guess he was only looking out for me, really. I could have easily argued with him and made him give the flask back to me but I didn't.

We arrived at the Cullens to take photos. The first thing I noticed was that Bella was not there. Well, I lie. That was the second thing I noticed. The first thing I noticed was how handsome Edward looked in a suit. Handsome really didn't describe him. Edward was utterly perfect. For once, his messy hair was combed down. I thought plain Edward with messy hair in jeans and a t-shirt was sexy, but cleaned up Edward was sexier. I suddenly felt shy around him, which was crazy because this was still the same Edward.

Edward explained to us that Bella came down with a terrible cold last night and she could not go to the dance today, but she insisted that Edward still go without her because he had already paid for the tickets and his new suit. He didn't want to go anyways but Bella was so insisting that he finally, reluctantly agree that he would go for a short while. So since Edward was planning to leave prom early he would drive himself there while the rest of us rode with Emmett.

I spent most of prom standing around with Edward since he didn't have a date and my date was off on the dancefloor. Emmett had asked me several times if I wanted to dance but I declined each time so he just gave up. I wasn't really in the dancing mood. That's what my flask of whiskey was for but he had taken it from me. So I stood next to Edward. We didn't really say anything since the music was so loud. Usually we never really talked to each other in public. We always waited till we were alone which was rarely.

"Want to dance?" Edward broke the silence and asked me. I nodded my head and took his outstretched hand to lead me to the dance floor. A slow song had just began playing and everyone was transitioning from jumping around to swaying back and forth. I was expecting Edward to opt for the 'his hand on my hips, my hands on his shoulders' slow dance, but instead he pulled me in closer to wrap his arm around my hip while still holding his other hand to mine. I felt instantly captured in intimacy with him on the dance floor full of people.

"You look beautiful tonight," He whispered into my ear.

"So do you," I quickly replied. _So do you?_ Really? He smirked at my reply though and it was actually kind of beautiful. His smirk made me smile. We danced for the rest of the song in a comfortable silence.

When the song ended, as we made our off the floor Emmett came over and playful punched Edward on the shoulder. "Man, I've been trying to get her to dance with me all night! How did you do it?" He asked Edward. I got really nervous, suddenly thinking that maybe Emmett had been watching us the whole time. We were just innocently two people dancing.

Edward didn't answer him as they both jokingly laughed.

"So my team is having an after party at someone's house later, did you want to come?" Emmett asked the both of us. Edward politely declined.

"This dance is lame. I can't imagine the after party to be any better. So no thanks," I said. I honestly just wanted to leave. Prom was so overrated.

"Well your brother and Alice are coming. I guess you'll have to ride home with Edward."

"I was just about to leave," Edward said.

"That's fine. I kind of want to leave early anyways. This isn't any fun."

I gave Emmet a hug and said goodbye and he went back to join his other friends on the dance floor. Edward and I went to find Jasper and Alice who were sitting down at a table in the corner, clearly having a private moment. We informed them that we were leaving.

"We'll miss you at the party!" Alice said as she squeezed me tight then let go.

* * *

As Edward drove me back to my home, it started to down pour rain. Now that we were finally alone, we still didn't talk. I wanted to reach out and hold his hand that was resting between us. This was the first time we were ever in a car alone together. When we arrived at my home, he turned the engine and turned to face me, "I don't have an umbrella and I don't want you to ruin your dress so we should just wait till the rain clears. It shouldn't be long."

"Why don't you just lend me the jacket of your suit and we just run for it? It's not that far from your car to the door."

"I could. I thought about it, but I also thought about trapping you in the car with me. I called the clouds earlier to make sure that it would rain so that I would have an excuse to keep you in here."

I laughed at his humor. "Alright I'll stay, but if this doesn't clear up then we're running for it."

He was quiet for a while and then he blurted out, "What's going on between you and Emmett? You guys seemed a bit off today?" Of course he wanted to know. Since prom was over for me, I decided that I could finally tell him. Initially after my break up with Emmett he was the first person I wanted to tell.

"We broke up actually a few day ago. We didn't want to tell anyone till after prom." I started with, but he cut me off.

"Who broke up with who?" He asked slowly and deliberately as if it was the most important question.

"I broke up with him."

"Why?"

I wanted to blurt out something defensively, but I stopped myself. I wanted him to know the truth. I had no excuse to keep things from him anymore. "It wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be to just leave things in Hawaii. That moment when you told me that you had feelings for me, changed everything. I didn't feel like I was in this alone. And then you kissed me and it was the best kiss I've ever experienced. That's not something you can make yourself forget. I realized that I wanted to be with you and I could no longer be with Emmett so I ended things with him."

"You want to be with me?" He flirted. And _god_ , my heart skipped a beat. I playful rolled my eyes at him. "I've been thinking about you, about the same things. In a few weeks school will be over and summer vacation starts. Bella is leaving to Florida to stay with her mom all summer, and I think I should break up with her before she leaves. It will be the hardest thing I've ever done, but I want to be with you too."

I didn't know what to say to his words. He was telling me that he was going to leave Bella for me and it was the most unbelievable thing. Like clockwork the rain finally cleared. "I guess I better go now," I climbed out of the car and headed towards the front door. Edward got out and followed me. When I reached the door he grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him.

"Rose, I'm serious. I want us. I've always wanted us."

I couldn't think of anything better to do than to just kiss him and so I did. I pulled his face towards mine and crashed my lips against and it was the most fulfilling thing I ever felt. _God_ I missed him. Edward pulled me towards him as if we couldn't get any closer. I craved his attention. It was unlike anything I ever experienced with Emmett. This, us, it was magical. All I ever wanted to do was kiss Edward all the time and this summer we would both be out of our relationships, so finally it would never have to end.

* * *

 _A/N: We've finally made it to summer, yay! This story will take place in over 2 years, the best parts are the bits that will happen in the summer, hence the title. Lots of Rosalie/Edward to come now that they will be out of their relationships, which is exciting! Anything can happen now._

 _Thank you to everyone who is reading along!_


End file.
